The Job Advancement
by Klide
Summary: A simple Job advancement changes Chung more than his friends would expect!
1. Chapter 1

**Chung: Iron Paladin  
****Elsword: Magic Knight  
****Aisha: High Magician  
****Raven: Weapon Taker/Veteran Commander  
****Rena: Trapping Ranger  
Eve: Code Electra**

[Third Person]  
While Fury Guardian,

[Chung]  
"Cool, I guess."

[Elsword]  
"PFAHAHAHAHA NICE SKIRT!"

[Chung]  
"Wait wha- damnit!"

Next Job advancement..

[Elsword]  
"Damn.. how many quests did I help you through to get to your job advancement?"

[Chung]  
"Uhh.. 60?"

[Elsword]  
"When I... try to get my job advancement... You have to help me through like I did with you.."

[Chung]  
"How do you... advance now?"

[Elsword]  
"I think...You open the cube.."

[Chung]  
"Oh.. Okay.."

[Third Person]  
Blinding light surrounded the area Elsword could not see Chung until it ended which was several seconds. When it ended, some rather strange happened.

[Elsword]  
"Ch-chung?"

[Chung]  
"Yes?"

[Elsword]  
"YOU LOOK EVEN MORE LIKE A GIRL! AHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, OH GOD!"

[Chung]  
"I do?"

[Elsword]  
"Yeah you do!"

[Third Person]  
Chung didn't seem to be distressed by it at all, which was strange since he would normally be embarrassed.

[Chung]  
"Does it really matter?"  
(Chung said this in an annoyed tone.)

[Third Person]  
Elsword continued laughing his butt off for the next half hour.

[Chung]  
"Can we go now?"

[Elsword]  
"Sure. (I still can't get over the fact. Damn.)"

[Chung]  
"Remember when you said I have to help you when you try to get your job advancement?"

[Elsword]  
"Yeah?"

[Chung]  
"Do I have to?"

[Elsword]  
"Hell yeah you do. I didn't waste 2 days helping you out for nothing!"

[Chung]  
"Oh."

[Elsword]  
"Also,"

[Chung]  
"What?"

[Elsword]  
"Can you stop talking in that voice? You sound so girly, your making me laugh."

[Chung]  
"That's strange, I thought this is how I normally talk."

[?]  
"ELSWORD! WHO THE HELL IS THAT NEXT TO YOU?!"


	2. Chapter 2

[Elsword]  
"A-Aisha?!"

[Aisha]  
"Answer me!"  
(Damnit Elsword! If you're dating that girl, I'm going to kill you..)

[Elsword]  
"That's Chung."  
(But I guess it IS kinda hard to tell..)

[Chung]  
"Yeah! I just got my job advancement!"

[Aisha]  
"B-but, why does he look like a girl?! WHY?!"

[Elsword]  
"I don't know. But he seems pretty cool about it."

[Rena]  
"Hey guys! I-"  
"What..."  
"Oh? Hello! Who is she?"

[Third Person]  
Everyone turns their head towards Rena.

[Elsword&Aisha]  
"It's Chung."

[Chung]  
"Yep!"

[Rena]  
"Why does he look like that?"

[Elsword&Aisha]  
"Job advancement."

[Rena]  
"Then why is he acting like that?"

[Elsword&Aisha]  
"We don't know actually."

[Rena]  
"Why are you acting like that Chung? "

[Chung]  
"I don't know. I just feel really happy."

[Rena]  
"Another question.. WHY THE EL ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT?! Aren't you a boy?!"

[Chung]  
"Don't I always talk this?"

[Rena]  
"No you didn't! You sound more girlier!"

[Chung]  
"I don't think my voice changed at all actually."  
(Jeez, why does everyone keep saying that?)

[Raven]  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, Chung DOES sound more like a girl."

Everyone in the room turns their head toward Raven.

[Everyone]  
"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

[Raven]  
"I just got back from dropping Eve off somewhere. She didn't talk much though, except she said she'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

[Eve]  
"I'm going to appear in the next chapter, am I correct?"

[Klide]  
"Yea-no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. I made some more of this stuff so enjoy. I've removed the [third person] line because of lazyness.**

**[Elsword]**  
**"About time I guess."**

* * *

{Insert quick transition line}

[Chung]  
"Hey Rena!"

[Rena]  
"Yes?"

[Chung]  
"C-could you teach me how to cook?"

Rena was confused about what Chung said.

[Rena]  
"Why?"

Chungs face cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

[Chung]  
"N-no reason."

[Rena]  
"Alright. First we get our ingredients.

**[Klide]**  
**"LET THERE BE INFORMATION LEFT OUT!"**

[Rena]  
"And that's how you make a salad, soup, and some fried beans."

[Chung]  
"I can't believe I did it right on the first try!"

Chung squealed in excitement. Rena's face looked even more confused. Just then, Raven walked into the kitchen.  
He had just obtained his next Job advancement. (Veteran Commander) He was accompanied by a whining Elsword.

[Elsword]  
"Oh come on! I bet I can take you down in a fight!"

[Raven]  
"In your second Job? No chance."  
"Oh! What are you two doing in the kitchen?"

[Rena]  
"I-I was just teaching Chung how to cook because he asked."

[Elsword]  
"That's kinda weird. Normally he would never ask you that."

Elsword turned towards Chung. His and Chung's cheeks turned red.

[Elsword]  
"W-why are you wearing an apron?"

* * *

**Whew! That was kinda shorter than the other ones but that'll have to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright.. here's the next chapter.**

* * *

[Chung]  
"N-no reason.."

Elsword's cheeks framed out of the hot red look. But Chung's face stayed the same hot tomato color.

[Raven]  
"Well, can we eat? We're starving."

[Elsword]  
"Yeah, I guess."

[Rena]  
"Sure help yourselves! Chung cooked it this time, so it might taste different."

[Elsword]  
"Thanks! What are we-"  
GRASS FIELD?!  
"Forget, I asked that question.."

**[Klide]**  
**"Time to make a transition!"**

[Chung]  
"S-so.. did you like it?"

[Elsword]  
"It was a bit grassy, but I guess it's okay.."

[Chung]  
"Really?"

Chung's face was full of appreciation, when Elsword looked at Chung's face he was morally confused and weirded out.

[Elsword]  
My god.. this is weird..

* * *

[**Klide]**  
**"Alright done."**

**[Chung]**  
**"That was kindaa.. short."**

**[Klide]**  
**"Chung. Go back inside the story."**

**[Chung]**  
**"But I don't want t-"**

**[Klide]**  
**"GO BACK INSIDE NOW!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Elsword]**  
**"Hey Raven, where's Klide?"**

**[Raven]**  
**"To be honest, I don't know. It's been more or atleast a month since he last released a chapter."**

**[Chung]**  
**"To be honest, I think he's rotting right now."**

**[Klide]**  
**Walks in with a seriously dark look in his eyes.**  
**"Heeeey..."**

**[Everyone]**  
**"OH CRAP WHAT THE EL HOW DID YOU-"**

**[Chung]**  
**"I thought your corpse was rotting away!"**

**[Klide]**  
**Slaps Chung in the face and kicks all three into oblivion.**

* * *

[Chung]  
"I-I thought it was normal to wear an apron when you're cooking.."

[Elsword]  
"Uhh... I guess that makes sense.."

[Raven]  
"It does make sense. By the way, Elsword,"

[Elsword]  
"Huh?"

[Raven]  
"I could easily beat you."

[Elsword]  
"In your dreams!"

**[Please Insert Transition Line Here!]**

Elsword was facing Raven with arrogant eyes while Raven was 10 feet away standing there with serious ones. Rena, Chung, and Aisha stood there on the side watching what was about to break down.

[Elsword]  
"Let's do this!"  
"Fire Fist!"

[Raven]  
"Bleeding Slicer!"

In that instance Elsword was caught in the air, sliced downwards, and sliced upwards causing severe bleeding.  
He lands flat on his back.

[Raven]  
"Had enough?"

[Chung]  
"Elsword! Get up! You can do it!"

[Elsword]  
"Nrrrgh..Never.."  
"Mega Slash!"

Raven sidesteps Elswords Mega Slash swiftly.

"Hellfire gatling!"

Elsword was engulfed in an endless blast of heat causing a great explosion that scorched the trees around them. The smoke cleared, The girls saw Elsword knocked out, unconscious.

[Chung]  
"Elsword!"


End file.
